Domestic refrigerators typically include shelves, crisper drawers, refrigerator door bins, and other structures within a food storage compartment in which food items may be placed and stored. In certain circumstances, it may also be desirable to mount an accessory within the food storage compartment and, in particular, within the crisper drawer. However, given that the volume within a food storage compartment, including the crisper drawers, is often limited, it is desirable that the accessory be somehow discreetly mounted within the crisper drawer so as to consume as little volume as possible and to be safely retained in position, while at the same time providing ready attachment and removal. An accessory interface that would provide an improvement to existing accessory interfaces is desired.